


Wet Socks

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast, smornby - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross wakes up in hid bed and realises Smith's mopped the floor, except he doesn't want to get his socks wet, so he asks Smith to carry him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Shh ignore the ref to were!ross that wasn't on purpose I swear. Definitely not the best thing I've ever wrote but oh well, enjoy!

Ross sighed, staring in dismay at the wet floor below him, kicking his legs in the air over the side of the bed. He wanted to really be on the sofa, watching tv. Why did Smith always have to do bloody housework when he was asleep? He sat on the bed tediously in his boxers, his hair making him look rather dishevelled and sleepy.

“Smithh” Ross called, eagerly waiting for his lover to appear. Alex obviously didn’t hear, so he called a second time. “SMITHHHHHH!” Ross shouted loudly, his voice booming through the flat.

Alex burst out the bathroom door, a Kermit the frog towel wrapped hastily around his waist. Water droplets trickled down his chest and his hair clung to his face. He sighed with relief when he realised Ross wasn’t hurt, his heart beat slowly returned to normal.

“Mate I thought someone was trying to kill you with you screaming bloody murder like that!” He exclaimed, raising his eyebrows at Ross. “What’s wrong?”

“The floor is soaking and I want to be on the sofa.” Ross sighed

“Well why don’t you just get up and walk, you have legs y’know” Smith commented, turning back towards the bathroom door.

“But my socks. I don’t want to get them wet, they’re my favourite! They have bones on them, look!” Ross pouted, rotating his foot round and round so Smith could get a good look. Alex sighed again and walked into the bathroom, leaving Ross puzzled.

He reappeared, another towel in his hand. He stood in front of Ross and dried the front of his body. Leaning forward, he put the towel on his head and rubbed vigorously, in an attempt to dry his hair somewhat. He straightened and looked back at Ross, his hair sticking out anywhere and everywhere. Walking over to him, he flashed a quick smile, one that made Ross falter and smile back weakly.

Alex stood over him and bent down, scooping his arms underneath his legs and around his waist; Ross outstretched his arms and hooked them around Smith’s shoulders. Smith gave Ross a quick wink and started walking towards the sofa, with each step his head leaned closer towards Ross’ lips. He watched as Ross closed his eyes, his lips pouted slightly as Smith kissed them.

Alex wasn’t looking where he was going and banged his foot on the coffee table, he tripped up and dropped Ross out of his arms. Ross landed on the floor, and Smith came crashing down on top of him. Only a thin towel separated their bare skin. Alex gave a cheeky grin to Ross, continuing the kiss before he was rudely interrupted. Ross’ breathing became heavy and erratic, letting out a small moan into Smith’s throat as Smith’s lips were soft against Ross’.

Smith entwined his lithe fingers with Ross’ pushing his arms above Ross’ head. Their noses were pressed against each other, as Alex made out more aggressively. 

Suddenly, the door swung open and Trott stood there in awe. Smith rolled off Ross and held his towel tighter, his other hand still clenched in Ross’. Ross and Alex blushed madly, heat spreading through their faces. 

“I was gonna make bangers and mash for tea but I guess you just want mash now” Chris laughed, dropping a bag of groceries on the kitchen side. “Or I could make toad in the hole, but it looks like the toad’s already been in the hole tonight.” He added, tears almost running down his face from laughter.

“It’s not what it looks like - honestly” Ross started, but he was soon cut off by Chris.

“It looked pretty intimate to me mate, I told you guys to keep it low! And Smith, put some pants on for christs sakes, I don’t wanna see your boner over Ross mate.” Chris added, chuckling as he opened the cupboards to put the food away.

“All this Ross because you didn’t want to get your fucking socks wet!” Smith joked, punching Ross lightly on the arm as he got up from the floor and strode proudly over to the wardrobe to grab a clean pair of boxers.

“Sounds like the socks weren’t the only thing that got wet today” Trott unnecessarily added, laughing so much he had to sit on the tiles whilst he composed himself. Smith and Ross laughed with him, still embarrassed from earlier.


End file.
